


Выбор королев

by soul_of_spring



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Character Death, Drama & Romance, F/M, Love Triangles, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 05:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20829854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_of_spring/pseuds/soul_of_spring
Summary: Поднявшись высоко, Катарина сразу поняла: без должной защиты она легко может потерять всё.





	Выбор королев

**Author's Note:**

> На конкурс “К неизведанным приключениям”, тур первый, внеконкурс.  
Группа 2. Тема: На грани безумия. События: любовный треугольник, смерть главных героев.
> 
> Возможен некий ООС, но предложенная тема и задание очень уж легли на попытку написать миссинг об отношении Катари к жизни в целом и к Алве в частности.  
Своеобразная попытка закрыть парочку спорных для меня моментов канона.

Когда Катари узнала, что станет королевой, она испытала облегчение. Уехать из дома — от лицемерной матушки и зазнавшихся братьев — казалось сказкой. Пусть она и отдавала себе отчет, что ей просто повезло: она молода, красива, принадлежит к великому дому и _жива_ — Катари испытывала затаенную радость от возможных перспектив. 

Но только став Катариной Оллар, она поняла, что попала в ловушку гораздо страшнее и опаснее, чем когда жила в Ариго. Кардинал Сильвестр почти не сводил с нее испытывающего взгляда и, вероятно, следил за каждым шагом. Кансилльер Штанцлер ласково улыбался, говорил, что она ему как дочь, называл её надеждой всех людей чести, рассказывал о своей дружбе с матерью и… вспоминал бедняжку Магдалу. А ведь Катари надеялась, что став королевой, она получит хоть какую-то свободу, но все оказалось еще хуже: ей надо было быть тихой и незаметной, тенью своего супруга. Но как можно было быть тенью абсолютно безвольного человека? Да, Фердинанд был добр и заботлив по отношению к ней, но слухи были абсолютно справедливы — он был марионеткой кардинала и вряд ли решился бы защитить Катарину, если бы Сильвестру что-то не понравилось.

Спасением для Катари стала, как ни смешно, «Книга Ожидания». В детстве мать часто заставляла учить наизусть отрывки оттуда за неподобающее поведение, и теперь Катари всячески пользовалась этими знаниями. На любую войну мужчины надевали доспехи, а среди дворцовых интриг Катари подобрала себе подходящую броню. Это оказалось легко и даже иногда забавляло: носить пышные черные платья и сложные прически, которые делали ее еще более хрупкой, не поднимать глаз и говорить о Создателе. Придворные восхищались набожностью королевы, считали её совершенно невинной и неспособной на какое-либо зло. 

Но Катари понимала, что ей необходима гораздо более осязаемая защита. Кто бы смог ей её дать? Иногда безумно хотелось написать Мишелю, но вдруг зашифрованное письмо попадет не в те руки и принесет им вред? 

Тогда взгляд Катари и остановился на Эгмонте Окделле. Он по каким-то причинам задерживался в столице, и Катарина раздумывала, как бы пообщаться с ним вне двора. Он был по-своему красив, и когда несколько месяцев назад сопровождал Катарину к алтарю, она чувствовала в нем силу. Тем более он всегда смотрел на Катари с почтением, уважением, но без какого-либо любовного восхищения. И Катарине было интересно, хватит ли у нее сил сделать его своим верным рыцарем совсем как в поэмах Дидериха?

Место для встречи предложил наблюдательный кансилльер: аббатство святой Октавии, где отсутствовали доносчики Сильвестр. Зато оно определенно кишело людьми самого Штанцлера. 

— …Тебе нужны друзья среди людей чести, моя дорогая девочка, — говорил Штанцлер, — да и я был бы рад, если бы Эгмонт доверял тебе…

Катарина очень легко добилась этого. Крупица правды и немного лести: она рассказывала, что Мишель восхищался герцогом, а ей так не хватает кузена; одиночество не дает покоя, а кардинал следит за каждым шагом. Эгмонт делился с ней историями из своей жизни, приносил цветы и вел себя как идеальный рыцарь.

Он привязывался к ней, Катарина это явно ощущала и ликовала. Ей ведь почти ничего не пришлось делать: её оружием были красота и умение слушать. Эгмонт всё чаще задерживал её ладонь в своей руке дольше положенного и смотрел с обожанием, а уж эти признаки влюбленности Катари отлично знала. 

Но дальше Эгмонт разоткровенничался настолько, что поведал о своей несчастной первой любви, и в тот момент Катари испытала глубокое разочарование. Да, Эгмонт был смел, честен, благороден, был истинным рыцарем. Вот только единственное, ради чего он был готов рискнуть всем, — это его честь и идеалы. Он не мог стать для неё опорой, пусть даже и любил её. 

А потом спокойное течение жизни Катари закончилось, когда Фердинанд рассказал: кардинал очень опечален тем, что за год брака у них так и не появились дети, и если так продолжится, их могут развести. Конечно, ведь их брак ничего не изменил в политической обстановке страны, и, исходя из некоторых фраз Штанцлера, Катарина понимала, что зреет новое восстание. Ей хотелось накричать на мужа и надавать ему пощечин, но она взяла себя в руки, позволила лишь нескольким слезинкам скатиться по щекам и прошептала: «На всё воля Создателя». 

Тогда она и поняла, что Фердинанд любит её. Он бросился к ней , целовал её руки и шептал: «Катарина, душа моя, я обязательно что-нибудь придумаю!».

Но даже поддавшись порыву и будучи королём, Фердинанд вряд ли пошел бы против воли Сильвестра. Поэтому Катарина понимала, что у нее есть только один человек, к которому она может обратиться за помощью. Штанцлер хотел, чтобы она стала королевой. Штанцлер сделал её королевой. Штанцлер и должен был ей помочь. 

— …Девочка моя, это всего лишь умная тактика Сильвестра. Прошел всего год, это не такой большой срок для отсутствия наследника, — кансилльер смотрел на неё с явным превосходством, и в глубине души это ужасно разозлило Катарину. — Насколько часто супруг посещает твоё ложе?

— Не так уж часто, как было бы необходимо. И это не всегда проходит удачно, — поморщилась Катарина.

— Тогда Сильвестр просто рассчитывает, что ты начнешь метаться и искать себе кхм… _помощника_. И вот тут-то он и найдет повод для развода. Но ребенком действительно не помешало бы обзавестись в ближайшее время. Как тебе кандидатура Окделла?

— Кансилльер, я ничего не понимаю… — Катарина нервно хихикнула, — то вы говорите, что Сильвестр только этого и ждет, то предлагаете мне уложить в постель Окделла! 

— Тебе не помешал бы верный пес с ресурсами и возможностями. Будь он еще и моложе…

— Эгмонт больше всего на свете любит свои идеалы о рыцарской чести, — нахмурилась Катарина. — А прелюбодеяние с королевой не добавит ему святости.

— А что если он будет думать, что спасает несчастную девушку? Мне казалось, ты расположена к Окделлу.

— Недостаточно.

— Что ж, это хорошо. Раз никто не владеет твоим сердцем, я могу предложить тебе ход, который ощутимо заденет Сильвестра.

— Так вы меня проверяли?! 

— Конечно, моя дорогая. Если бы ты уже была влюблена в Окделла, то вряд ли согласилась бы на мою кандидатуру.

— Какую же? 

— Алва. 

Такого предложения Катарина совсем не ожидала. Она не знала этого генерала, который уже столько сделал для страны. Рокэ Алва был красив, статен, загадочен. Им и восхищались, и ненавидели, но самое главное — его боялись. О да, возможно он мог бы стать для Катарины так необходимым защитником.

Штанцлер обещал подготовить всё, чтобы у Катарины была возможность остаться с Алвой в королевских покоях. Но интуиция подсказывала ей, что этого недостаточно, чтобы добиться цели. Повинуясь своему чутью, Катарина как-то завела совершенно непринужденный разговор об Алве с Фердинандом, совершенно не ожидая того, что случилось дальше

Муж сам, заикаясь и с трудом объясняясь, предложил ей стать любовницей Алвы. Катарина еле сдержалась, чтобы не засмеяться Фердинанду в лицо. Это было жутко, нелепо, смешно и любопытно. Раз все говорят об Алве, неужели это действительно то, что она искала?..

Когда Алва пришел в спальню, Катарина разглядывала его исподтишка. Она никогда не видела его так близко, а размышления о том, чем закончится эта встреча, бросали в жар. Об Алве говорили, что он искусный любовник, и Катарине, после неловких и неумелых ласк мужа, очень хотелось узнать, правда ли это.

— Ваше величество, — нарушил неловкую тишину Алва, расположившись в кресле, — вы не чувствуете себя оскорблённой?

— Герцог… — Катари совершенно не ожидала такого начала разговора, — так решил Создатель. Я могу только принять его волю со смирением.

— Сударыня, — с любопытством начал Алва, — простите мне мою дерзость, но я все время забываю: сколько вам лет?

— Восемнадцать, — тихо ответила Катари. 

— Очаровательно. Вы так юны, но о вашем благочестии уже ходят легенды. Я даже думал, что вы росли в монастыре. Яд уже припасен?

— Яд?..

— Ну как же иначе, вы ведь будете обесчещены… — с насмешкой в голосе заметил Алва. С ней никто никогда так не разговаривал! Гордо подняв голову, она ответила: 

— Я делаю это ради блага королевства. 

— Думаете, Создатель учтет этот фактор? — издевательским тоном продолжил он.

— Я не собираюсь умирать, герцог, — холодно отчеканила Катарина.

— Ну а в мои планы не входит надругаться над вами, сударыня. Так что не переживайте, Рассветные Сады все еще для вас открыты, — герцог поклонился и направился к выходу.

— Герцог, постойте… Но ведь король… кардинал… — Катарина растерянно смотрела на него, совершенно не понимая, почему он отказывается от нее.

— Если вы будете молчать, ваше величество, то всем будет достаточно наших встреч за закрытыми дверьми. Доброй ночи, сударыня.

… Алва был абсолютно прав: этого оказалось достаточно. Кардинал ходил мрачнее тучи, кансилльер при каждой возможности просил передать Окделлу разные весточки или выяснить у Алвы, не собирается ли он покидать столицу в ближайшее время, а муж всячески окружал её заботой и вниманием, видимо, чувствуя муки совести. 

Но Катарина не чувствовала никакой радости от такого положения дел. Она хотела понять, почему Алва сам отказался от того, что плыло к нему в руки. Ведь она красива, почти все мужчины провожают ее восхищенными взглядами, она королева…   
Теперь Катари могла думать только о том, как получить Алву. Тем более возможностей было не так уж много: он редко и буквально на час посещал её покои (или они оставались наедине в дворцовом саду), почти не разговаривал или отпускал ехидные замечания о религии. 

— … Ваше величество, я слышал, что вы знаете откровения святого Симона наизусть, — начал как-то Алва, оказавшись в её покоях и заметив на столе книгу Ожидания. — Честно говоря, до сих пор не могу в это поверить: вы не будете против небольшого экзамена?

Прежде чем Катарина успела что-то сказать, герцог взял в руки книгу и начал её листать. Катари начала лихорадочно думать, имеет ли смысл упасть сейчас в обморок, но эти размышления прервал хохот Алвы.

— «Хроники двадцатилетней войны», кто бы мог подумать. Сами придумали? — спросил он, откладывая книгу в сторону.

— Не совсем. У моей матери был строгий список книг, которые мне было позволено читать… Но мой кузен Мишель придумал как обойти этот запрет — фальшивыми обложками.

— Ну что ж, сударыня, вы, оказывается, лучше, чем я думал. Я и правда полагал, что вы набожная дура.

— Вы… — задохнулась Катари. 

— Хам и грубиян, я знаю. А вам совершенно не идет, когда вы так хмуритесь, — герцог неожиданно подошел к ней и разгладил морщинки на лбу. — Как вы считаете, какой момент был переломным в ходе этой войны?

— Я полагаю, все-таки появление маршала Эпине в Ноймаре. Ведь если бы он не успел вовремя, рейд герцога Ноймаринена никогда бы не состоялся…

— С вами, оказывается, можно разговаривать. Это обнадеживающее открытие. И много у вас таких книг?

— Остальные остались в Ариго.

— Что ж… я принесу вам книгу по истории договоров в Золотых Землях. Полагаю, вам это будет интересно.

…Рокэ и правда стал приносить ей книги, и хотя бы в мыслях Катарина смогла позволить себе называть его по имени. Он был странным человеком: мог молчать всё отведенное им время, а мог расспрашивать о прочитанных книгах — и спорить, объяснять, выслушивать позицию. Катарина даже не могла представить, чтобы кто-нибудь другой, даже Эгмонт, интересовался её мнением о военном искусстве. Эгмонт, кстати, аккуратно пытался выяснить, правдивы ли её слухи о связи с Алвой, на что Катарина по совету Штанцлера всегда отвечала, что «лучше уж так, чем терпеть то, что было раньше». 

А в середине зимы в столицу впервые приехал Мишель. Оказавшись наедине с кузеном в аббатстве, Катарина впервые позволила себе хохотать, пока Мишель кружил её по саду. 

— Я-то думал, ты совсем изменилась за это время, сестричка, — ответил он, когда они сели на скамейку, — глядел на тебя на приеме и даже испугался, что ты больна. Ты была такая бледная, тихая… просто гиацинт какой-то.

— Гиацинт? Эта ассоциация мне нравится больше, чем Талигойская роза, — улыбнулась Катари, положив ему голову на плечо. — Я прежняя, просто уроки матушки здесь мне всё-таки пригодились. 

— Скажи мне, Катари, — Мишель вдруг посерьезнел и взял ее за руки, — только правду, прошу. Я сегодня завтракал вместе с Эгмонтом и эром Штанцлером. Они говорили о том, что во дворце с тобой творятся ужасные вещи…

Да, слухи распространялись быстро. Король в постели был так же бессилен, как и в государственных делах, и кардинал бросил её в постель Ворону, чтобы у страны был наследник. Она — жертва, которая страдает за страну. Кансилльер убедительно просил играть эту роль перед всеми людьми Чести — намекая, вздыхая, переводя тему… 

Он обещал, что тогда они все наконец объединятся, чтобы защитить свою королеву.

Глядя в родное лицо Мишеля, Катари безумно хотелось рассказать правду. Он был всегда для нее самым близким человеком, лучшим другом… Вот только он не сможет быть рядом постоянно, а кансилльеру не понравится, если она не выполнит его просьбу. И тогда он раскроет информацию, которая разрушит жизнь, с таким трудом выстроенную Катариной. 

— Они во многом правы, Мишель, — ответила она, не пряча слёз. Не от стыда, а от того, что она теперь воздвигла между ними стену, которую и вовек не разрушишь.

— Катари, моя любимая кузина, — Мишель обнял её, надеясь успокоить, — мы обязательно что-нибудь придумаем, я тебе обещаю. Только не плачь, пожалуйста. Ведь я встретился с тобой совсем не для того, чтобы видеть твои слезы. У меня для тебя особенный подарок.

— Гальтарские легенды, первое издание? — прошептала Катарина, беря протянутую кузеном книгу. — Создатель, быть не может, говорят же, что экземпляров не осталось.

— Нашел в библиотеке Эпине, стащил прямо из-под носа у деда, — гордо ухмыльнулся Мишель. — И я не сомневаюсь, что ты её сохранишь. А я, когда в следующий раз буду в столице, заберу её обратно. 

— Точно вернешься? — улыбнулась Катарина, прижимая ветхий том к груди. — А то я тебя знаю! Спасибо, Мишель... 

Слезы высохли, и о дворце они больше не говорили, только об Эпинэ…

… А когда Рокэ в следующий раз появился в её покоях, Катарина не могла не похвастаться таким подарком. Она протянула Алве книгу, которую он с любопытством начал рассматривать, а после спросил:

— Откуда она у вас, сударыня?

— Мишель, мой кузен, приезжал в столицу…

— Такой подарок почти на вес золота, — ухмыльнулся Алва и с интересом взглянул на Катарину, — видимо, ваш кузен боготворит вас. Что ж вы тогда не попросили его о решении вашей проблемы?

Катари не сразу поняла, что он имеет ввиду, а когда поняла — вспыхнула. Подскочив к Алве, она со всей силы отвесила ему пощечину. Рокэ же даже не попытался остановить её руку, а только засмеялся.

— Наконец я вижу вас настоящей, сударыня. А я всё думал, когда вы лишитесь самообладания.

— Герцог, — они теперь находились достаточно близко к друг другу, и Катари почувствовала резкий запах алкоголя, — вы что же, пьяны?

— О нет, ваше величество, что вы. Будь я пьян, я не смог бы сейчас подняться, — в подтверждение своих слов Алва ловко поднялся с кресла. Катарина презрительно фыркнула, и в ту же секунду Рокэ сделал шаг навстречу и положил обе руки ей на талию. Его синие глаза пристально смотрели ей в лицо, и Катари почувствовала, как сердце забилось быстрее.

— Но, пожалуй, сегодня я вас покину, пока ваше целомудрие не оказалось в опасности. 

Он стремительно ушел, а румянец еще долго не сходил со щек Катари. Алва всего лишь обнял её, но что-то такое было в этом прикосновении, от чего она еще долго не могла уснуть ночью.

После этого случая Рокэ еще долго не приходил к ней, а когда они снова встретились, Алва вел себя безупречно. Катари понимала: он желал её — значит, у неё есть шанс. И она начала умело делать вид, что эти объятия были ей безразличны. Она усвоила его правила игры — разговоры о книгах, политике, секретных шифрах, шахматы и никакого Создателя. 

Когда Алва и Катари встречались во дворце на приёмах, она замечала, что Алву забавляют дрожащий голос и наигранный страх лишний раз взглянуть на него. Это всё было похоже на провокацию — кто первый не выдержит и вновь решится прикоснуться. И Катари не собиралась проигрывать.

А потом Катари все-таки забеременела. От мужа. И пусть она и радовалась, что теперь кардинал не сможет их развести, но не переставала молиться, чтобы родилась девочка. Ведь если родится наследник, она может потерять все вечера с Рокэ. А Катари этого совсем не хотела. 

Создатель услышал её молитвы: родилась малышка Октавия. Но девочку очень быстро отобрал у нее кормилицы и няньки, а потом кансилльер отобрал у нее Эгмонта. Окделл сказал, что уезжает в Надор по поручению короля, но Катари чувствовала в этом какой-то подвох. Особенно после слов Штанцлера: «Надеюсь, из-за вашей связи Ворон еще долго пробудет безвылазно в столице, дорогая моя».

И меньше чем через полгода все предчувствия Катарины оправдались. Окделл и Эпинэ подняли восстание против короля, и конечно же именно Алве было поручено разобраться с мятежниками. Кардинал же не спускал глаз ни с кансилльера, ни с Катари. О да, Сильвестр не был глупым человеком и прекрасно отдавал себе отчет в том, что они причастны к этому восстанию.

«Он убьет их, убьет их всех», — думала Катари, играя на арфе в окружении своих фрейлин. Ей было тошно: она вспоминала смех Мишеля, родные лица остальных кузенов, грустную улыбку Эгмонта. У них почти не было шансов, зачем же они пошли на это? Почему Штанцлер спровоцировал их именно сейчас?

Она не звала и не ждала Алву перед отъездом, но он сам пришел. Спокойный, совершенно безразличный. Будто не он завтра должен был отправиться уничтожать дорогих ей людей. 

Не совсем понимая, что делает, Катари рухнула перед ним на колени:

— Рокэ… — она впервые назвала его по имени вслух и увидела секундное удивление на его лице, — прошу вас, умоляю. Это всё я, такая глупая, я совсем не думала о последствиях. Пощадите их, пожалуйста. 

Она ожидала, что Алва устроит ей отповедь, скажет, что он не Создатель или даже просто развернется и уйдет. Вот только вместо этого он рывком поднял её на ноги и сжал плечи:

— Вы — королева. Вам не надо молить меня, сударыня, а достаточно лишь приказать.

— Тогда… — Катари сделала глубокий вдох и подняла голову, — тогда я приказываю. Пощадите их.

— Я не могу пообещать вам исполнение приказа именно в такой формулировке, — усмехнулся Алва, целуя её руку. — Но у них будет шанс.

… Когда Рокэ вернулся с победой, Катари уже знала, что потеряла и кузена, и друга, который так и не стал для нее возлюбленным. Рокэ не просто дал им шанс — он дал им возможность как победить, так и уйти. Вызов Эгмонта на дуэль на линии почти за ночь до атаки… Любая армия могла бы скрыться или… Рокэ даже мог проиграть.

Но судьба распорядилась иначе: Рокэ теперь стал маршалом, восстание было окончено, лидер и его последователи погибли, старый герцог Эпинэ оказался в заточении на юге, и ходили слухи, будто один из его внуков остался в живых и сбежал куда-то за море. Вот только не Мишель, который теперь уже точно не вернется за старинной книгой.

… Время шло как в тумане, и понемногу всё возвращалось на круги своя. Буря миновала, в столице всё было спокойно. И единственное, что изменилось, — их игра с Рокэ, в которой Катарина всё-таки выиграла. Это он однажды прижал её к стене и поцеловал так, что невозможно было устоять на ногах; он ласкал её тело, пока она не начала умолять; он рассматривал её лицо с видом победителя, даже не задумываясь, как часто Катари мечтала об этом прежде. 

Но этого оказалось мало. Да, она получила Рокэ, он обещал защищать её, и тогда Катари поняла, что хотела иного — любви. Она желала быть для Рокэ единственной женщиной, его оплотом, надеждой, поддержкой… Но между ними всегда была какая-то незримая стена, и он никогда не подпускал её слишком близко к своему сердцу. Катарина иногда думала, что это из-за политики, и жалела, что другом её семьи был Штанцлер, а не Дорак.

Она даже как-то по глупости, разнеженная после прекрасной ночи, сказала, что жалеет — судьба никого не спрашивала, и они оказались в противоборствующих лагерях, а Рокэ рассмеялся и ответил:

— Милая Катари, если я сейчас не готов полюбить вас, то играй мы на одной стороне — я бы и не взглянул на вас. 

Она тогда дала ему пощечину и разрадылась, а он только смеялся. В такие моменты, когда он вел себя как последний мерзавец, гнев заполнял все существо Катари, и она просто ненавидела Рокэ и мечтала уничтожить, раскромсать на куски.   
Она придумывала различные кары и ждала, когда он вернется. А он всегда возвращался. В постели у скольких бы шлюх ни побывал за это время, он всегда приходил к ней. Ведь Катари была хорошей ученицей: она знала все его чувствительные точки, знала, как доставить ему удовольствие. Она легко подстраивалась под состояние Рокэ, который бывал то грубым, заботясь лишь о своем удовольствии, требуя лишь покорности; то удивительно нежным, и Катари таяла уже только от вкрадчивого шепота: «Чего ты хочешь?»

И когда Рокэ был рядом, достаточно было всего пары фраз, шуток, чтобы она простила его. А потом Катари снова сходила с ума от ревности и от зависти к тем, перед кем он и не мыслил ставить стены. И начинала изводить его тем способом, который у нее получался лучше всего: образ святой угнетенной королевы, который так покорял молодых придворных. Несколько коротких встреч в аббатстве — и они уже были готовы сложить головы на плахе ради неё.

— Ищите замену Окделлу, сударыня? Или все-таки вашему кузену? — ядовито спрашивал Рокэ, легко вычисляя очередного влюбленного юнца.

— Ищу, но никак не могу подобрать — может, вы мне поможете? — отвечала Катари, и тут же чувствовала жесткую хватку на своих плечах и грубый поцелуй. И это был еще один момент сладчайшей победы.

А потом Катари познакомилась с Джастином, и впервые подумала, что шутки Рокэ недалеки от истины. Джастин был добрым и открытым мальчиком (пусть они и были ровесниками, но он не видел настоящей жизни, в отличие от неё) и стал для нее настоящим другом, пока Алва был в Торке. С ним она была честнее, чем с другими, даже чем с Мишелем. Она прямо говорила ему не верить слухам и остерегаться Штанцлера. И Джастин был умнее других — он не видел в ней ни святую, ни богиню — только человека.

И это совсем не нравилось Штанцлеру, который мечтал заполучить под свой контроль Приддов, но ему это никак не удавалось. Он срывал свое зло на Катари, и свидетелем одного из таких скандалов, с перелопачиванием самых страшных тайн, стал Джастин. В ужасе от произошедшего, он предпочел уехать воевать в Торку. 

И всё бы ничего, если бы через полгода после этого к ней не пришел ликующий Штанцлер с письмами своих агентов, где в красках рассказывалось, что Джастин Придд стал чуть ли не лучшим другом Рокэ Алвы: маршал всюду таскал его за собой, всему учил и, можно сказать, что они стали почти что братьями.

От ревности у Катари всё плыло перед глазами… у Рокэ не должно быть никого ближе ее, а уж Джастин… Написать письмо Джастину, чтобы наконец подключить Приддов к коалиции Штанцлера, Катарина согласилась, не раздумывая.   
Когда её внутреннее чутье начало нашептывать, что она совершила ошибку, было уже поздно что-то изменить, но Катари могла хотя бы обезопасить себя. Ожог на руке, свидетелем которому был Лионель, — и, если письмо когда-нибудь и всплывает, Рокэ не поверит, что это была её провокация.

Но по-настоящему Катарина начала жалеть о произошедшем только когда узнала о смерти Джастина. Кто бы мог подумать, что один необдуманный поступок приведет к таким последствиям?

Катари с ужасом ждала приезда Рокэ, и она действительно испугалась, когда увидела его. Только не за себя, а за него. В распахнутом камзоле, с бутылкой вина в руках и потерянным взглядом — так, что Катари снова почувствовала легкую зависть по отношению к умершему: а переживал бы Рокэ так, случись что-то с ней?..

— Давайте помянем Джастина Придда, ваше величество. Вы ведь не против? — спросил Рокэ, наливая вино ей в бокал. Катари кивнула и осушила кубок до дна. Взгляд Рокэ долго бродил по её лицу, будто ища там что-то, а потом вздохнул и положил голову ей на колени.

— Мы же с тобой оба чудовища, знаешь об этом? — спросил он, а Катари поняла, что впервые видит его таким уязвимым. В этот вечер она поклялась самой себе, что больше никогда не сыграет против Рокэ, даже если он сделает всё, чтобы она его ненавидела.

Потому спустя три года предложение взять Ричарда Окделла в оруженосцы она сочла отличным шагом, и Рокэ с ней, впервые за долгое время, согласился. То ли назло Дораку, то ли из-за скуки, то ли её слова и правда были для него важны — Катари не знала. 

Ричард был похож на отца только внешне, в остальном они были совершенно разными. Он влюбился в Катарину мгновенно, считал Штанцлера истиной в последней инстанции и очень быстро закипал. В память об Эгмонте, Катари всячески старалась аккуратно помочь ему, конечно, не разрушая его влюбленность. Из-за своих благих побуждений она даже сама чуть не пострадала, когда пыталась остановить стычки Ричарда и мальчишки Колиньяра. 

Катари с омерзением наносила мази на синяки, вспоминая, как этот отвратительный юнец хватал её за руки и пытался поцеловать. Рокэ, внезапно посетивший в тот день её покои и заставший эту картину, лишь равнодушно спросил:

— Надеюсь, это натворил не мой оруженосец? Иначе я совершенно не разбираюсь в людях. 

— Разумеется, — как можно спокойнее отозвалась Катарина. — Это всего лишь мальчишка Колиньяр.

— Тогда мне придется его убить, — усмехнулся Рокэ, и Катари не сомневалась, что это шутка, пока не узнала о дуэли Ричарда, которой Алва не преминул воспользоваться, чтобы сдержать своё обещание.

Вот только несмотря на все свои благородные поступки, Рокэ оставался собой, оскорбляя ее, насмехаясь, принижая. И Катари давала ему пощечины, кричала о том, как ненавидит, а он продолжал и только радовался, что напомнил ей — она никакая не святая страдалица, а такое же чудовище как и он сам. 

В их связи было всё, кроме любви и правды. Редких минут откровенности все равно было недостаточно, чтобы Рокэ стал доверять ей, тем более он знал, как хорошо она умела врать. Они знали друг друга как облупленные, но все равно не готовы были поверить.

И Катари снова злилась: столько времени она уже играла на его стороне, а он не менялся. А ведь сейчас она готова была пойти против братьев, но Рокэ наверняка даже не поблагодарил бы её. Погруженная в свои мысли, вытаскивая шпильки, чтобы дать свободу волосам, Катари даже не сразу поняла, что голос раздаётся не в её голове. 

— Кто же так опечалил мою королеву? — спросил Рокэ, целуя её руку и внимательно рассматривая её лицо в отражении. Он будто бы чувствовал, что Катари не в настроении, и его пальцы почти невесомо ласкали её шею. На миг прикрыв глаза, она спокойно и откровенно ответила: 

— Мои братья. Не преминули мне напомнить, что я всего лишь коронованная шлюха.

— Чем больше я слушаю о родственных отношениях, тем больше радуюсь, что остался один-одинёшенек. Конечно, не будь я в благодушном настроении, я бы сказал, что на правду не обижаются, — он поцеловал её плечо и заговорщицки произнес: — Но хотите я вызову их на дуэль?

— Будь я в другом настроении, я бы послала тебя к черту, но сейчас наши словесные пикировки совершенно ни к чему. Грядет страшное, Рокэ. Они планируют устроить погромы к празднику.

— Подозреваю, когда ты воспротивилась, они напомнили, что женщины не имеют права голоса, и это-то как раз и задело тебя больше всего. Ведь так? — Рокэ продолжал рассматривать их в зеркале, и Катари некстати подумала, насколько прекрасно они смотрятся вместе. Белое и черное, тьма и свет. 

— Возможно, — она склонила голову на бок, и Рокэ начал перебирать её волосы, чтобы убедиться, что шпилек больше не осталось.

— И, вероятно, герою Ги не даёт покоя Вараста, вот они и решили разрушить всеобщее воодушевление?

— Совершенно верно.

— Знаешь, я сейчас все чаще думаю: почему твоя семья настолько пляшет под дудку кансилльера? Это уже давно не похоже на союз ради благой цели. 

— У него есть то, что может погубить нас всех. И убийство тоже не решит проблемы — он подстраховался, чтобы эта информация оказалась бы обнародована.

— И что же они планируют после погромов?

— Устранить тебя, чтобы добраться до кардинала.

— Это уже интереснее. Кто же планируется в исполнители?

— Я думаю, ты знаешь. Ричард, — после этих слов руки Рокэ на какое-то мгновение перестали перебирать её волосы. 

— Ожидаемо и даже как-то скучно, — невозмутимо отозвался он и потянул Катарину к кровати.

— Он может не согласиться.

— Я надеюсь, вы сможете убедить его. Нет ничего лучше покушения, о котором ты уже знаешь. Тем более вам выгодно, чтобы все идеи эра Штанцлера воплощались в жизнь? — руки Рокэ уже вовсю ласкали её грудь. Алва прекрасно знал, что в таком состоянии она не может думать.

— Но…

— И так же вам будет выгодно, если покушение кансилльера Талига на маршала всего Талига сорвётся: ведь тогда ему придется сбежать. А вы, ваше величество, всегда сможете сказать, что сделали всё, что могли… 

— Но зачем это тебе? — выдохнула Катари, пока из её головы не вылетела последняя мысль.

— Пророчества имеют обыкновение сбываться.

…И потом эта фраза, вроде бы совершенно глупая, преследовала Катари, заставляя вспоминать Гальтарские легенды и с ужасом ждать окончания этого круга. Глупец Альдо Ракан, смерти стольких людей, беспорядки, Рокэ в тюрьме… Когда он оказался в аббатстве, Катари впервые подумала, что он, всесильный маршал, которого боялись все, может умереть. 

Но пророчества имеют обыкновение сбываться: и значит, он доживет до конца круга, а вот мальчишка-самозванец — отнюдь нет. И Катари с легким сердцем отпускала Рокэ на войну, зная, что он не может без этого и что он непременно вернётся. Тем более в столице рядом с ней оставался такой прямолинейный, честный и благородный Робер, последний из Эпинэ, полюбивший её так же, как и когда-то Мишель: Катари постаралась, чтобы это произошло.

…И слушая крики внезапно прозревшего Ричарда, Катари лишь жалела, что у такого человека, как Эгмонт, который трясся над своей верностью, вырос мальчишка, который менял свою веру как перчатки, совершенно не осознавая своей неправоты.   
И только когда кинжал Ричарда проткнул её грудь, она вспомнила, что у единственного, кто способен был удержать этот мир на краю, перед Изломом должны были погибнуть все, кого он любил. А раз пророчества имеют обыкновение сбываться, то Рокэ обманул её. А это значило, что она все-таки добилась своей цели.


End file.
